


Teen Wolf Rewritten

by TakenByEmrys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, F/F, F/M, Lydia and Stiles are Twins, Lydia is a Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff is pack mom, Stiles and Derek are mates, Stiles and Lydia grew up with the Hales, amazing claudia stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf has been rewritten with Stiles and Lydia as magical twins. Sterek is endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles could hear the conversation in the next room. Parrish was never exceptionally quiet, but tonight it was like he was screaming.  
“Two joggers found it in the woods, but here’s where it gets interesting, it’s only half. It’s torn in half at the waist. The only identifying mark is a tattoo on the ankle. It says ‘The only way out is through’ and it’s wrapped around the bone. What you want us to do?”  
Stiles’ stomach dropped.  
“I’m heading in now. Start organizing a search party. We have to find the other half.” Stiles heard his father’s phone snap shut before he poked his head through the kitchen door. “Parrish called, it’ll be a late night. Let your sister know.”  
“K, be safe.” The Sheriff nodded before leaving the house. As soon as the door closed, Stiles was sprinting up the stairs. He pushed open Lydia’s room without knocking.  
“Jesus Stiles, couldn’t you like knock?” Lydia was sprawled on her bed in her pajamas reading. Her lips twisted into a frown. “Did Dad leave?”  
“Yea, some joggers found a body. Get dressed. We have to beat them.”  
“I’m aware of the death , but just why would I do that?” Lydia asked, focusing back on her book. Stiles had heard her last night, and made her cocoa afterward.  
“Because the body was ripped in half. And because the legs that were found had a tattoo on them.” Stiles said. Lydia raised an eyebrow, waiting for how this was important. “Tattoo around the ankle bone, says ‘The only way out is through.’” Lydia’s head snapped up.  
“Laura,” She breathed. Stiles left her alone to change. In his room he grabbed his red hoodie and a flash light, before going downstairs to wait for Lydia. He had hopped the final stair when there was a knock on the door. He pulled it open to find Scott.  
“Hey dude, ready for some- wait are you going somewhere?” Stiles had totally forgot Scott was coming over.  
“Yes, change of plan. Get in the Jeep Scott. We are going hunting.” Lydia said airily, squeezing herself past Stiles and strutting toward the jeep. Scott stood dumbfounded as Stiles locked the door behind him.  
“Uh dude, why is Lydia coming,” he tried to whisper.  
“Because Scott, I thought it sounded fun.” Lydia placated. Stiles snorted and she shot him a glare. Scott swung into the back seat as Stiles turned the key. Lydia leaned back in her seat, but didn’t relax. She loved the jeep. It was her mother’s car, but Lydia was not the type to drive it, hence why it was mostly Stiles’. She glanced at her brother and sighed. His jaw was clenched and his muscles were taught. His hands were clenched so hard; his knuckles were white. Lydia knew only a Hale could pull this reaction. Oh the Hales, she thought to herself. As children, she and Stiles had spent most of their time on the Hale property. They had grown up there, but when their mother died, so did that tie. She reached over and twined her fingers with the hand Stiles had on the gear shift.  
Scott noticed the gesture, but didn’t say anything. Something was up with the twins, but he couldn’t figure out what. For one, Lydia was wearing sneakers, and two, Lydia rarely spoke to Scott, let alone wanted to hang out with them. Scott knew Stiles and Lydia were close, but you couldn’t tell by looking at them. They never spoke at school and most people had forgot they were siblings, let alone twins. Scott didn’t even think Jackson knew. It was really weird when people thought Stiles was into Lydia because they thought he looked at her abnormal amounts of time and tried to talk to her. Scott would probably look at his twin that much too, just to make sure they were okay, especially with their mom. He sat back and waited for the night to proceed.  
When Stiles pulled off the road, Lydia slipped out gracefully from years of practice. They searched for hours, but to no avail, that’s when the Sheriff caught them. Scott was behind a tree when it happened.  
“Stop! Those two are mine.” Lydia and Stiles froze at the sound of the Sheriff. “Stiles I expected, but Lydia, what the hell?” Scott heard the blatant confusion in the Sheriff’s voice. “We are going to have a long talk on the way back to the jeep.” They trudged away, hoping Scott would find his way back to the jeep. Once it was just the three of them, the Sheriff stopped. “Okay explain.” Lydia pressed her lips together and ducked her head, a gesture the Sheriff rarely saw. It made him stand up straighter. He knew there was one hell of an explanation.  
“The body,” Stiles started. His voice cracked slightly and Lydia took his hand again. “It belongs to Laura Hale.” The Sheriff watched as his daughter leaned into her twin. He knew about the bond they both shared with the Hales.  
“How do you know? We only found her legs.” He crossed his arms.  
“The tattoo,” Lydia whispered. He could see the pain his children were in and stepped forward, putting his arms around them.  
“Go home. I’ll let you know if we find anything okay?” Stiles rarely heard his father’s voice this soft. He nodded and began to pull Lydia toward the jeep. She wrapped her hand around his upper arm and walked closer to him.  
“Who do you think did it?” She whispered.  
“I don’t know. But we have to find out.” Stiles’ voice was hard with determination, and she believed him. They had to find out.  
Stiles tried to call Scott about twenty times to no avail. Finally, he picked up.  
“Dude where are you?” Stiles half screamed.  
“I couldn’t find the jeep, so I trekked home, but dude, I was attacked by a giant wolf thing, I think. The stupid thing bit me.” Scott sounded winded.  
“It bit you?” Stiles choked on air.  
“Yea it’s not too bad though. I’m going to have mom look at it tomorrow. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Without a word, Scott hung up. Stiles climbed into the jeep, but didn’t start her.  
“Stiles what’s wrong?”  
“A large wolf type animal, bit him.” Stiles’ words were even and measured. Lydia knew he was trying to keep calm.  
“Okay well it’s very possible he won’t turn, you know that. There’s a greater chance it was a beta.”  
“I don’t think so Lyds. Whomever killed Laura, bit Scott, meaning it was an Alpha. I can feel it.” Lydia hung her head. They were twins, but they definitely had different gifts.  
“Okay, we’ll just have to keep an eye on him, and help him through the change.” Lydia took his hand again as he drove them home.  
“Someone has to call her.” Stiles whispered as he closed the door behind them.  
“I will,” Lydia whispered before she kissed her brother on the cheek. “See you in the morning.” Stiles grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He wrapped her arms around her and squeezed. Lydia nuzzled into his chest and sighed. “We’ll be okay Stiles.”  
“I know, now go get your beauty sleep.” Stiles gently pushed her towards the stairs. Lydia gave him a sad smile. She knew her brother better than anyone knew, and she knew he wouldn’t sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott ran up to Stiles when he saw him.  
“Dude, you cool with your dad?”   
“Yea totally, now let’s check out this bite.” Stiles was anxious to see if it was healed. Scott pulled up his shirt and peeled away the bandage. It was perfectly smooth.   
“I swear it was there.” Stiles could feel the panic attack.  
“I believe ya.” Stiles saw Lydia walking up to the school with her usual crowd. “Hey Lydia.” Usually she would have rolled her eyes and continued walking, but she surprised Scott by stopping. It surprised her friends too.   
“So much for that bite Scott.” Lydia said snarkily. She leaned forward and examined his skin, placing her hand on it gently before stepping back.   
“I swear it was a wolf.”   
“It’s not possible dude. Wolves haven’t been in California for… years.” Stiles voice cracked with the last word.   
“I’d have to agree with Stiles.” Lydia huffed and readjusted her bag. “By the way Stiles, she will be flying in Thursday at 8. She asked if you could pick her up.” Stiles jerked his head in acknowledgment.  
“Uh Lydia?” One of her friends said hesitantly.   
“What?” Lydia asked exasperatedly.   
“Why are you talking to them?”   
“Why am I talking to you?” She bristled. Stiles might not be cool, and they might not socialize at school, but god dammit, he was her twin and she was tired of being shamed into not talking to him. Stiles smiled.  
“The lady has a point, Jennifer right?” Stiles smirked, but internally he was checking Lydia over. She was healthy, not injured, why was she talking to them?   
“Jenny.” The girl said quietly. She retreated into her group, fully shamed. Lydia rolled her eyes.  
“Get to class boys.” She said before sauntering away.  
“That was really weird.” Scott said. He was still in shock that Lydia had stopped, let alone checked out his apparently imaginary bite. “Hey who’s coming into town?”  
“Old friend. You’ll meet her Thursday I guess.” They started off to class, and soon enough Scott met Allison. As soon as she walked in, Stiles tensed. She was an Argent. He kept his senses sharp until class ended. He didn’t say anything when Lydia proclaimed she was her new best friend  
“Wow, new girl already in with Lydia and her crew.” Becca noted. Stiles nodded. “Aren’t you guys related or something? It was a rumor circulating a while ago.” Stiles rolled his eyes. He couldn’t remember when, but people had along the line forgot Lydia was his twin.   
“Hey Lydia, aren’t we related?” He called across the hall. Jackson sneered and pulled Lydia closer. Lydia just rolled her eyes, and turned back to Allison. Scott and Stiles laughed and started walking toward the cafeteria.   
“Do I not get an answer?” Becca asked no one.   
Lacrosse after school was interesting. Stiles knew Scott would find his new strength, but what happened was not what he expected. Scott made first line with almost no freak-out. Allison was watching, as was Lydia, but that didn’t mean much. When Scott was explaining after school, Stiles tried to tell him, but Scott took it as a joke.   
“Dude I swear it was right here.” Stiles believed him, but that was when Stiles felt it. A presence he hasn’t felt in over six years. He hit Scott on the arm, and he looked up.  
“Sorry we were looking for something.” Scott said.  
“This is private property,” The man growled, before tossing Scott’s inhaler through the air. He made eye contact with Stiles before turning and leaving. Scott looked at Stiles with a surprised look.  
“Dude that was Derek Hale. Don’t you remember, he’s like a few years older than us.” Scott shrugged.  
“Weird, but I got my inhaler back, let’s go.” Scott began his trek through the forest. Stiles pulled out his phone and hit 2.   
“You aren’t going to believe who I just ran into in the woods.” He said, knowing full well the man could hear him. “Oh yes Lydia, Derek Hale has returned to Beacon Hills.”  
“Dude you coming?” Scott called.  
“Oh yea dude.” He ended the call and followed Scott.  
Derek stood in front of the burnt shell of the house. That was Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, on the phone with his twin sister, Lydia. He was with the new wolf, Scott, Stiles had called him. It had been too long.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday, Scott invited her to sit with them at lunch. He didn’t mean to, but it just kind of slipped out. Before he knew, she was sliding into the seat next to him, but then Lydia was there too, sitting in the seat next to Stiles.  
“Wow Scott, it seems that it took for Lydia to sit with us is for you to make a new friend.” Stiles sassed. Lydia pursed her lips and sent him a glare. “But on the other hand, we all like Miss Allison Argent,” Stiles said the last bit kind of forceful, hoping to get the point across. “But we hardly know anything about her, other than the fact that she is absolutely adorable.” Lydia shifted slightly, pressing her leg against Stiles’.   
“Why are we sitting here today?” Jackson asked with a sneer. He made Brian move, who only half protested, and Danny sat next to Stiles.   
“Why don’t you ever make Danny move?” Brian grumbled.  
“Because I don’t stare at his girlfriend’s coinslot.” Danny grinned.  
“Always a poet Danny boy.” Stiles half growled.  
“Sorry,” Danny said quietly, so only Stiles could hear.  
“Why the fuck is Stilinski here?” Jackson asked.  
“I don’t know Jackson, why are you here?” Lydia sneered. Jackson looked up in surprise. Danny and Scott laughed quietly.   
“Jackson, do you know my last name?”  
“Martin, duh.”   
“You’re missing a hyphen.” Stiles corrected.  
“You honestly don’t know?” Lydia asked incredulously. Her mouth was slightly agape in awe.  
“I’m confused,” Allison whispered to Scott. He grinned.  
“Just give it a minute.”  
“What don’t I know?” Jackson demanded.   
“My full name! Lydia Anatazja Martin-Stillinski.” Lydia half yelled. Jackson opened his mouth and then closed it. Stiles, was hunched over in his chair, clutching his side in laughter.   
“I don’t get it? You guys are related?” Jackson asked almost shyly. Lydia threw up her hands in defeat.  
“Oh my god, you’re such a moron. WE ARE TWINS.” Stiles yelled. Comprehension dawned on Allison, and she giggled.   
“Wait he didn’t know?” She asked.  
“I don’t think anyone knew.” A voice said. They all turned to find the entire cafeteria looking at them, shocked.  
“Seriously? How did you guys like forget between elementary school and now? Nothing changed. We live in the same house. Stiles drives me here every day. We have the same last name.” Lydia stated. Stiles grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
“Wow,” he said. Lydia rolled her eyes.   
“What?” Jackson was staring at the pair with eyes wide open. It was Stiles turn to roll his eyes.  
“We have the same parents. We grew up in the same house. We came from the same womb, roughly at the same time. We have the same eyes. Though I got my father’s hair color.” Stiles amended. Lydia rested her head on her brother’s shoulder.   
“Oh my god stop!” Jackson yelled. Scott laughed.  
“Cmon Jackson, you really can’t tell me you didn’t know they were at least related?” Danny asked.  
“You knew?”   
“Dude, we’ve all gone to school together since like kindergarten.” Danny answered, he had a sad smile on his face.   
“Now that we all know this; Jackson I would like to remind you that my dear darling sister is the only daughter of the Sheriff.” Stiles said with a grin. He could see the coloring draining from Jackson’s face.  
“Stiles,” Lydia chided.  
“Lydia.” Stiles answered.  
“It’s so weird to see you guys like acknowledging each other.” Scott said.  
“I’ve been here like two days; did you guys never before?” Allison asked.  
“Nah, I’m a nerd.” Stiles answered.  
“And he hung out with Scott. No offense Scott, but you really weren’t cool enough.” Lydia reassured.   
“I think Scott’s pretty cool.” Allison defended him. Scott tried to hide his grin.   
“Well yeah, he is now.” Stiles phone started blaring ‘Wolves’ by Dreamers.  
“I can’t wait to tell her that’s her ringtone.” Lydia said with a smirk.  
“Oh shut up,” Stiles grumbled. The conversation continued on to the party Lydia was throwing at Jackson’s that night.  
Hey I got an earlier flight, I will be there at about 5 tonight.   
“Add another member to your guest list, Lyds,” Stiles said with a grin.  
“Don’t call her Lyds,” Jackson grumbled.  
“We shared a womb, he can call me whatever the fuck he wants, and Stiles, you are way too happy about that.”  
“Oh cmon, it’s been ages since we saw her.”   
“Who?” Allison cut in. She was watching the siblings closely. Lydia had kind of closed off as soon as Stiles had asked about her, and she wanted to know why.  
“Yea I’m curious about this girl. Stiles you tell me everything dude.” Scott added.  
“Old friend. She lives in Argentina now. We kind of have a soft spot for her.” Lydia gave them a soft smile. “And Stiles you saw her like two months ago.”   
“Yea but that’s still too long.” Lydia rolled her eyes.  
“Wait is that where you go every summer?” Scott added with a head tilt. Stiles nodded, but the bell rang before anyone could say anything.   
“Go to class Stiles, and I’m going straight to Jackson’s place after school.” She kissed him on the cheek and strutted out of the cafeteria.  
“All this time I thought you were into her. You always look at her.” Jackson breathed  
“Dude ew.” Stiles scrunched his nose. “I keep an eye on her because she’s my sister. And if you hurt her, or let her get hurt, don’t even think I won’t drop hell on your shoulders.” Jackson sneered, but Stiles could see his hesitancy. He and Scott walked to Chemistry together.  
“Dude why is Lydia all of a sudden hanging out with us?” Scott asked. He had woken up in the woods that morning, and was kind of on edge.   
“Things change. For one, you are a werewolf, which you need to accept.” Stiles knew exactly why Lydia was hanging around them.   
“I’m not a werewolf jeez.” Stiles rolled his eyes, soon Scott would know. Chemistry was terrible. Harris still hated him. Lacrosse was interesting, again. Jackson knew something was up with Scott and demanded to know where he got his ‘juice.’ Stiles rolled his eyes when his friend told Jackson that his mom did the grocery shopping. They went head to head. It was like a show of how many new powers Scott now had.   
After school, Stiles tried to show him. He tried to make him cancel with Allison, but he wouldn’t listen, and now Stiles had a nice new claw mark on his computer chair. He texted Lydia to keep an eye on Scott and headed to the airport. He had told his father of the coming arrival and he had smiled. “Been too long since I’ve seen that girl.” Stiles smiled when she walked out the sliding doors.  
“Cora Hale, in the flesh.” He gave her a hug and spun her around.  
“Hey Stiles, where’s Lydia?”   
“At the party we are going to be attending very soon.” Cora pursed her lips. “Yea yea, well she’s been planning for a while and wouldn’t let it go. We have a lot to talk about though.” He hauled her duffel bag into the jeep and opened the door for her.   
“Yes we do. So it was urgent. Lydia didn’t say much.”   
“A few joggers found a body Sunday. It was Laura.” He said softly, pulling out of the parking lot. Cora looked up.  
“What?!” Tears formed in her eyes and Stiles took her hand.  
“Sorry Hale, I didn’t know she was in town. And when Dad got the call, her tattoo was described.” Cora choked back a sob. “Derek’s here.” She looked up again.  
“He’s here? In Beacon Hills?” Stiles nodded.  
“Saw him yesterday. He’s apparently turned into a creeper. A creeper who creeps around the woods.” Stiles swallowed the crack in his voice.  
“I have to-”  
“We will. Don’t worry, but we have another problem. Whomever killed Laura, is now an Alpha. That Alpha bit my friend Scott, and tonight’s the full moon.”  
“Where is this Scott?”  
“At the party we are attending.”  
“What?!” Cora screeched.  
“Yea he wouldn’t listen to me. No matter how strong, or agile, or how good his hearing is, or when he randomly wakes up in the middle of the woods.” Stiles growled.  
“Well, I guess we are party goers now.”  
“Before we get there, wanna hear something good?” Cora raised an eyebrow. “Practically our entire school forgot Lydia and I were twins.” Cora stared blankly at him.  
“You’re kidding right? They’ve gone to school with you for how long?” That was almost a bigger shock than Laura. The thought brought fresh pinpricks of tears.  
“Hold on Baby Hale. It’s gonna be okay.”  
“I’m gonna stay for a while, is that cool with your Dad? I wanna see who the Alpha is and make sure you guys are safe.”  
“Please, he was so pleased when I asked if you could come. You’re like his second daughter.” Cora smiled through her tears. “We’ll stop at the house so you can get cleaned up, and Lydia will kill me if I wear this.” Cora laughed.  
“No she won’t she absolutely adores you, even if she doesn’t show it.”  
“She is now.” He said quietly. Cora looked up. “She sits with me at lunch now, and talks to me. We held hand on the way to class today. She kisses me on the cheek after lunch. It’s been weird, for me at least. I’m not even touching on how the school is reacting.”  
“Things are changing aren’t they?”  
“Yea they are. I can feel it. I feel the shift deep in my bones. Nothing is going to be the same now.” They pulled up to the house and Stiles killed the engine. “Now pick something out for me that Lydia will like.”


	4. Chapter 4

When they left the house again he was in his normal plaid, but it was buttoned, with the sleeves rolled up. She had also changed into a very short black dress, much too short in Stiles’ opinion. They drove to the party in silence, hands woven together. They weren’t together, and they never would be. Cora had a honey boo in Argentine, but she hated when Stiles called him that, and Stiles was most definitely not interested in this Hale.   
The party was in full swing when they pulled up. Stiles pulled her through the crowd, looking for Lydia, expecting people to ignore him like always, but they parted for the pair. They spotted her as she turned around to face them. She smiled and squealed.  
“Cora!” The girls hugged tightly.  
“Lydia, it’s been too long.”  
“Sorry, I’ve just been so busy.” Cora rolled her eyes.  
“Hey Lydia, who’s your friend?” Brian asked with a feral grin. Stiles scowled and draped his arm around Cora’s shoulder.  
“Cora, and I’m here with Stiles.” She smiled wickedly.  
“Well I am so much cooler than Stilinski.”  
“Sorry Brian, but I can fully testify, that you are not cooler than me.” Lydia said, flipping her hair. Brian stuttered, but retreated.  
“Wow, you really are flaunting the sibling bond. Good. You never know what happens.” Cora scolded. Lydia ducked her head.  
“Now we are going to introduce you to Scott, and his girlfriend, Allison.” Stiles smiled.   
“I saw him out by the pool.” Lydia answered helpfully. Cora had always been close with both her and Stiles, but once she got wind that Lydia wasn’t speaking to Stiles during school, Cora had almost completely shut her out. Lydia knew she had a point, but sometimes, she favored the airhead side she liked to portray, it kept her from getting hurt, but now she was beginning to realize that losing Stiles would hurt more than anything. She watched the crowd part for the sexy werewolf and her twin.  
“You didn’t need to ream her,” Stiles chided.  
“Yes I did. Losing siblings isn’t fun, she needs to realize that.” Cora rebuked.   
“Scott,” Stiles called. He saw his friend across the pool, laughing at something Allison had said. Scott turned around and froze, eyes wide. Okay, Stiles was now cool because he was Lydia’s sister, but one day did not equate the girl he was holding hands with. The girl who apparently was an ‘old friend.’  
“Woah, I didn’t realize Stiles had a girlfriend.” Allison said.  
“He doesn’t. He would have totally told me about her.” Scott sounded wounded, so Allison wove their fingers together.   
“Scott my friend, I would like you to meet Cora,” Stiles presented her with a flourish. Cora laughed.  
“You never change Stiles.”   
“Scott, nice to meet you.” He held out a hand, which she shook. She flashed her eyes gold and he froze.  
“I’ve heard so much about you Scott, and you, the adorable doe, must be Allison.” Cora smiled and gave Allison a wave. Allison smiled, Cora was nice.  
“Stiles said you guys were old friends?” Scott probed. He had never heard of Cora, from Stiles or Lydia.  
“Oh yes, I still remember the day we met. We were four, and this ass threw a frog at me.” She said with a smirk.  
“Yea but it was a cool frog. It was like ten pounds.”  
“And I thought he was the coolest thing ever.”   
“Don’t lie, you kept that damn thing for like two years.”   
“That’s sweet, how long have you guys been dating?” Allison asked with a smile. Cora and Stiles both leaned away from each other with noses scrunched.  
“No way, Cora has cooties, and a boyfriend.” Stiles grimaced.  
“Good, because I was going to get seriously upset if you didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend.” Scott grinned and Stiles rolled his eyes. Cora and Allison both laughed.  
“I’m going to go get a drink, be right back okay?” Allison let go of Scott’s hand with a smile.  
“Well Scotty boy, she is a sweetie,” Cora smirked and leaned against Stiles. “But how are you going to get over the werewolf thing?”   
“Oh my god, did Stiles, put you up to this? Werewolves don’t exist.” Scott half growled. He was proven very wrong when he watched her shift. Her fangs elongated and her eyes glowed gold. “Holy Jesus Christ.” He bit back a cry.  
“It’s the full moon Scott. You need to go home.” Cora growled. “If you don’t soon, you will without a doubt hurt her.” Scott looked at Stiles.  
“No. You guys are crazy.” That’s when he felt the shift. He couldn’t control himself. He watched Stiles eyes go wide and Cora step in front of him.  
“Scott you have to calm down, you’re going to hurt someone.” But he wasn’t listening and he ran. He hopped the fence and was gone.  
“Hey where did Scott go?” Allison’s voice came a moment later. Stiles turned around and smiled sadly.  
“He got a call from his mom, she’s a nurse at the hospital. She said it was an emergency.” Allison nodded in understanding, but Cora had her head tilted with confusion. “We’ll stick around to make sure you get a ride home.” Allison smiled.  
“I see why you’re Scott’s best friend.”  
“Well thanks, but as best friend, it’s my job to begin the formal interrogation.” Stiles smirked.   
“You have fun with that, I’m going to go find Lydia,” Cora reached up to kiss his cheek then turned. They saw him at the same time. He was standing in the corner by the bond fire, gaping at them. Cora’s face hardened.   
“Derek.” She whispered. His eyes got almost impossibly wider and he looked at is he was going to walk over. “No. Go find Scott.” She talked right past him and searched for Lydia.  
“Do you guys know him?” Allison asked curiously.  
“That’s Cora’s brother. He disappeared about six years ago. Cora moved to Argentina right after that.”  
“Their parents?” Stiles looked down.  
“The entire Hale family died in a fire.” He whispered.  
“Oh my god,” she gasped. “You were close?”  
“Talia Hale and my mom were the best of friends. Lydia and I grew up at the Hale house.” Allison reached out and took his hand.   
“I’m sorry Stiles.”  
“Nah don’t be. Things happen.” She nodded.  
“I understand.”  
“So tell me about your family.”  
“Mother, used to be a buyer at a boutique, doesn’t work now. My father sells weapons to police forces. I have an aunt, but I don’t really know what she does.” She watched Stiles’ eye twitch when she mentioned her aunt. Something was going on in this town.   
“Very cool. Hobbies?” Allison bit her lip.  
“Okay don’t tell, but I used to be into Archery.” Stiles felt his insides freeze, and tried to give a convincing smile. Allison noticed though.  
“Very cool. We all have different hobbies.”  
“Oh what about you?”  
“My mom got me into a lot of spiritual things. Druids and the likes. I find it fascinating.” Allison smiled. Stiles knew why he told her, but it was weird telling someone after all this time, especially after he refused to even look at it anymore.   
“Okay here’s the real interrogation. Any deep dirty secrets? Something different, abnormal, or hell supernatural?” Allison laughed, she was as innocent as she portrayed.  
“Nope sorry, no dirty secrets, but would it be bad if I asked for that ride home?” It was Stiles turn to laugh.  
“Nah let’s go find my date.” They found Cora and Lydia holding court over the lacrosse team.  
“How did Stiles catch you?” One guy asked Cora.   
“Well Stiles has been my best friend since we were four. He’s always been such a stud.” Cora smirked at their dumbfounded looks.   
“Don’t you know it babe,” he grabbed her hand and spun her around. She giggled. “Ready to roll? We have a few things to do.”   
“See you around boys. Will you be home later tonight Lydia?” Lydia nodded.   
Before he could leave, Lydia pulled him into a tight hug.  
“So help me god Stiles Stilinski, if you die, I will resurrect you and murder you myself, and text me if you get hurt.”  
“Yes głosy,” He whispered. Cora smiled at the interaction. She noticed a tall blonde looking particularly queasy and surmised it had to be Jackson. Stiles slid out of her arms and took Cora’s hand again. Stiles put his arm out for Allison and she graciously took it, before they were out the door.  
“Kocham was iskrę,” She called after them.  
“Some things are really fucked up. Monday Stiles was a dweeb, today be leaves with two chicks.” Brian sneered.  
“Holy crap Lydia, what language was that?” Jackson asked. Her usual band of follows were in a circle behind her.  
“Polish.” She stated.  
“I didn’t know you spoke Polish.” Jackson said with a confused look.  
“There happens to be a lot you don’t know about me. As of this morning you didn’t know my last name, or the fact that I have a twin. A twin whom you have taken to bullying, that stops now by the way.” Lydia turned and strutted out of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> głosy = voices  
> Kocham was iskrę = I love you spark


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter to make up for not posting! Enjoy and please comment!

“C’mon I’ll drive you home.” Jackson grunted, coming up behind her. The ride was silent, until he pulled up to the house. “I don’t know what changed, but figure it out Lydia.”  
She watched Jackson drive off and made her way into the empty house to wait. Stiles and Cora arrived soon after.  
“We couldn’t find Scott. I’ve left a bunch of messages, so I hope he’ll reply.” Lydia nodded frowned. “What are you doing home?”  
“Bored. Shall we stay in Stiles’ room tonight?” Cora nodded.  
“Most definitely, now let’s go, I’m beat.” They all trudged into his room and collapsed onto the bed. It went to hell the next morning. There was another body, in a bus. Scott trudged up to Stiles and Lydia the next morning shame faced.  
“So I guess you guys were kind of right.”  
“No shit Scott,” Lydia sneered.  
“Lyds be nice. He’s new.”   
“One more thing. I think I killed that guy.” Lydia and Stile froze.  
“Of course you did. Scott be at the house tonight by 7. Stiles and Cora will deal with you.” Scott nodded.  
“Cmon Scotty,” Stiles threw an arm around Scott’s arm and led him to class.   
_  
Lydia was at yet another party that night, and she left early from this one too.  
“Why are you all of a sudden so gung ho about Stiles. It’s like you are a completely different person.” Jenny asked.  
“My dear, he is my twin brother, and so help me god I will not take your degrading attitude.” Lydia’s eyes were sharp and hostile. Jenny hung her head in shame.  
“I’m just wondering why now. What changed?” Jenny grumbled.  
“Everything changed. A body was found in the woods. I realized how much it sucks losing family. I realized that Stiles is more important to me than anyone or anything. Including what you think of me, or my apparent ‘status’ in society, because I know my status, without your reassurance. I am better than you, because I have Stiles. Because he picks me up when I fall, and because he helps me study biochemistry and quantum physics because I want to. I will go on to California tech, or MIT and I will leave, every single one of you, without a look back, but Stiles, he will always be with me.” Lydia smirked and turned away from them, before strutting to the door.   
A car screeched to a stop in front of her, a sleek black Camaro. Jackson watched from the window as Lydia slid in without a moment’s hesitation.  
“Derek Hale. Thought you would be halfway to my brother by now.”   
“I heard the beginning of your speech, thought I would stick around for the end.” He growled. Lydia took the time driving to take him in. He was bigger, built in a muscular way, with sharp cheekbones and a strong chin.  
“Well you have filled out nicely Derek Hale. I now see why Stiles is so pissed off.” Lydia chuckled. “But I want you to know, we kind of hate you. Stiles will do the yelling, I’ve had enough of dramatic flourishes for a while, but don’t forget we kind of hate you, even if we really missed you.” Derek’s eyebrows came together.   
“Your heartbeat stayed even.” He growled.  
“I’m aware. I wasn’t lying.” They pulled up to the house and Derek’s head snapped up.   
“He’s shifting.” Derek ran for the house, and launched up to Stile’s window.  
“It’s practically muscle memory.” Lydia mumbled. She slowly sauntered into the house and listened to the ruckus. She heard Derek’s unmistakable roar. Stiles’ room was a mess. Scott was huddled in a corner, shying away from Derek, who rounded on Stiles. Stiles was slumped against a wall, blood trickling from his cheek. Lydia crouched next to him and checked the cut.  
“Why the hell didn’t you do anything?” Derek bellowed.  
“Don’t you think that if I could have, that I would?” Stiles snarled. Cora was shifted back and helping Stiles to his feet. Cora glared at Derek.  
“What do you mean you couldn’t?!”  
“I mean Derek Hale, that I don’t use magic anymore. It’s gone. Been gone for six long good years.” Stiles snaps. Derek looked surprised but focused on Cora.  
“Cora,” His voice cracks, he goes to step toward her but she steps away.  
“Don’t. I can’t believe you Derek. I can’t believe you left them. Six years and you can’t even pick up the phone.” Cora gave him her best glare. Derek slowly sat down on the bed, waiting for the rant. “You left them alone. Two ten-year-old kids with god damn super powers and a helpless father to fend for themselves. And what do you know, the witch, doesn’t have his powers anymore, so they are practically waving a flag saying, ‘hey take me, we’re easy.’ You left them all alone and they could have died.”   
“Laura-”  
“I would be yelling at her too if she was here.” Cora screamed.  
“You’re alive.”  
“Have been for six years.”  
“How?”  
“Stiles found me. About a week after the fire. I was hiding in the woods, he felt me.” Cora’s rage was now simmering. “You and Laura had already left.”  
“You could have-”  
“We could have what, Derek? Called? Because we did. Hell, I even tried message via magical means. You guys didn’t want to be found obviously.” Stiles snarled. Derek focused on the beta. He couldn’t stand the look in all their faces.  
“You aren’t going to add anything?” Cora asked Lydia.   
“Oh no, I gave it to him in the car. He’s well aware of my feelings.” Lydia smirked.   
“I’m sorry. Okay. It was Laura’s decision to never look back, and so we didn’t. The idea was pretty damn appealing.”   
“You didn’t even check on Peter you douche bag.” Stiles snarled.  
“What and you did?!” Derek growled.  
“YES!” That shut them all up.  
“What?” Lydia tilted her head.  
“I have visited Peter every Saturday for the past six years. I read, or talk, or just sit there, but I do.”  
“I didn’t know that,” Lydia whispered. Derek and Cora were both staring at him.  
“Why?” Cora asked.  
“Because he was family.” Stiles growled.   
“I’m confused,” Scott’s voice was small and scared. They all looked around.  
“Derek and Cora are werewolves. Our parents were friends. Derek is an asshole.” Stiles summed up. “They will help you through the change.”   
“Are we going to explain some things?”  
“Tomorrow. Tonight, we make sure you don’t shift again. Meaning Derek is on Scott duty, while Lydia explains to me why she is home so early.” Stiles sent his twin a look. Derek’s lip twitched, and Stiles raised an eyebrow in question.  
“It’s a good story.” They all made to leave. “Cora,” He started. Cora looked at Lydia and Stiles. Stiles slid an arm around Lydia.   
“Sibling time is good all around,” He said grudgingly. He glared at Derek once more before escorting Lydia from the room.   
Stiles collapsed on Lydia’s bed. “Okay spill. What happened?”  
“Jenny was being a super bitch, asking why I was all of a sudden so into the fact that I had a twin. I told her, and the rest of my shallow kiddy pool, to shove.” Stiles hid his smile. “Now take off your shoes and get under the blanket. The day had been exceptionally draining.” Stiles obliged, and Lydia folded herself into him. “I won’t run away Stiles. I promise you that much.” Stiles nuzzled into her hair and sighed.  
“I never believed that you would.”  
*In the other room*  
“You wanted to talk, so talk.”   
“I’m not, good. With talking. If we had any inclination that you were alive, we would have torn our hair out trying to find you.”   
“But it took a ten-year-old with a spark.”   
“Cora.”  
“I’m not even mad about you leaving me. I’m mad that you left them. I’m mad that you left Stiles, and Lydia, and Mr. Stilinski, when they needed you guys.”  
“What about you?”  
“I was nine and I needed a pack. I went to Argentina, to live with Maria’s brother. Stiles visits almost every year. Lydia used to come, but I kind of shut her out.”  
“We were in New York.” Cora nodded. New York was neutral territory.   
“Stiles didn’t explain like anything, so what the hell?” Scott’s voice cut in. Derek growled.  
“You are a werewolf. So are we. You shut up and try to sleep or whatever the hell teenagers do.”  
“Wow, you did become an asshole. C’mon I’m hungry.” Cora stalked out of the room. Derek looked at Scott.   
“Clean up Stiles’ room.”   
“I won’t talk much Derek. I’m tired and still monumentally pissed at you. I won’t move back to Beacon Hills either. I live in Argentina now. I have a pack, and I might have found my mate.” Derek growled. “And you don’t get to play big brother card. Stiles already played it.”   
“And I approve,” Stiles drawled. He slouched into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards, finding a jar of Nutella and a loaf of bread. “Sorry for the intrusion, Lydia’s hungry. Night.” Stiles slouched back out of the room. Cora notice how Derek’s eyes never left Stiles, no matter what.   
“Yea and I totally see how you couldn’t come back at least once,” Cora said with an eye roll. Derek looked at her confused. “Six years does absolutely nothing for the denial huh?” Cora looked almost impressed. Derek was still confused.  
That’s when the front door opened. Derek and Cora looked up as the Sheriff walked in. “Now that is a sight I must say I’ve missed.” He mumbled with a sad smile. There was a noise on the stairs and then Lydia and Stiles poked their heads from around the wall. Stiles had a mouthful off Nutella.  
“Heey, Dod,” he said over the chocolate. Lydia rolled her eyes.  
“Long shift?”  
“Very, so why are there twice the amount of Hales? Especially when we only ordered one?”   
“Well you see pop, much like our birth, sometimes things just happen.” Stiles explained. Lydia looked up at him and glared.  
“Scott was turned into a werewolf.” Lydia simplified.  
“Wait what? Your dad even knew?” Scott asked incredulously. He was now at the bottom of the stairs behind the Stilinski twins.  
“I always knew kid. From the moment these two brought a large black wolf home from school, calling him Derek, I knew werewolves existed.” Derek looked down abashed. “Now who turned Scott?”  
“Same person that killed Laura,” Lydia replied softly.  
“Figured that was supernatural. We haven’t found her yet,” He tread softly, looking around the kitchen.  
“You won’t” Derek spoke.  
“Because?”   
“Because she’s buried on the Hale Property.”  
“Swirl and all?” Stiles sneered.  
“Well of course a swirl Stiles. Derek 2.0 the jackass version wouldn’t stop without a swirl.” Cora joined.  
“And I am picking up on a hint of hostility,” the Sheriff noted.   
“Toward Derek? No Dad that would be like something’s changed in six years,” Lydia said with a roll of her eyes. The Sheriff chuckled.  
“Okay so we have two Betas and my extra special children, does that mean pack night at the Stilinski place again?” The Sheriff smiled as he shrugged off his coat. He remembered when all the Hale’s would crowd into their small house and have a movie night.  
“Movie night,” Stiles said softly, leaning against Lydia.   
“I am not in a pack with you two,” Scott snarled at the Hales.  
“Well no. My pack is still in Argentina, so don’t worry about me, you little twerp.” Cora glared. The Sheriff pulled out the blender and a gallon of ice cream. “Oh I have missed midnight milkshakes though!” She squealed.   
“Don’t be an ass Scott.” Stiles rolled his eyes.   
“Stiles,” Scott whined. Stiles clapped him on the back and pulled him into the kitchen.  
“Scott, we told you that you are a werewolf. Lydia and I have gifts as well. You were bit by an alpha, so you changed. The Alpha killed Laura Hale, elder sibling of present Derek and Cora. You know that story, mostly. Lydia and I grew up with the Hales. The story about throwing a frog at Cora was one hundred percent true.” He smiled proudly. Lydia smiled.  
“That was a good day.” She mused. Stiles shoved Scott into a chair.  
“Besides the pack would consist or you, me, and Lydia. Hales all have lives that are not here.” Stiles said sadly, though Lydia was the only one who picked up on it.   
“I’m staying.” Derek muttered. The entire kitchen turned to look at him.  
“You’re what?”   
“I’m staying in Beacon Hills. I have to find the Alpha, and after that, there’s still Scott.”   
“What about me?” Scott asked.  
“You’re a werewolf Scott. Everything changes now. You lose control and dear Alison doesn’t have a throat.” Derek growled. Stiles glared at Derek as Scott boiled with rage.  
“Dude, what is the best way to make lovesick Scott angry,” He yelled over Scott’s roar. “Talk about killing Allison.” He grabbed Scott’s arm and started whispering calming thing. Soon Scott was once again slumped in the chair.  
“I have to agree with Stiles, Derek. That was extremely stupid of you,” the Sheriff said, doling out the first round of milkshakes. Lydia and Cora both snatched them up. “Lydia, didn’t you have a party tonight?”   
“Yes, but I ditched them all and decided that some things were more important,” She said glancing at Stiles, who smiled.  
“As I recall you said, ‘leaving my shallow kidding pool behind,’” He grinned.  
“Good. I had hoped you were going through a phase.” The sheriff hummed, pouring more milkshakes.   
“I think this is great. The Stilinski-Hale pack, building again.” Cora smiled over her milkshake.  
“The Stilinski-Hale pack?” Scott asked.  
“Oh yes, the Stilinski-Hale pack, no matter who the wolf alpha is, it’s the Stilinski-Hale pack.” Lydia raised her glass and toasted with Cora. “Well, once mom married dad.”  
“So I’m part of the Stilinski-Hale pack?” Scott asked confused.   
“If you want to be. You have to submit to an Alpha though.” Lydia answered.  
“I’m still pretty confused,” Scott murmured.  
“The Stilinski-Hale pack always had two Alphas, which was unusual, but it worked for us. There’s the werewolf Alpha and a, er, ‘special’ Alpha. Our special Alpha was different than an Emissary. Emissaries give advice. Alphas lead and protect their pack. We had a temp Emissary, but only when our Alpha was away with things.” Cora explained while chugging her milkshake.  
“It takes a special girl to say all of that with her mouth full,” Stiles said with a grin. Cora flipped him off and focused back on her milkshake.  
“While the current Alpha has the power of the Hale Alpha, he isn’t the Stilinski-Hale Alpha. That’s a bond that the two Alphas create between themselves.” Cora continued.   
“Well that’s better than the apparent psycho killer, so I guess the Stilinski pack it is. The alpha is you, I’m assuming Sheriff?” Scott asked. Lydia and Cora chuckled.  
“Sorry Scott, this 100% human doesn’t have enough that kind of power. You need to look toward the spark.” Stiles looked up shocked.   
“What? I can’t be. It’s gone.” Stiles voice was strained and his eye twitched slightly.   
“Of course you’re the Alpha Stiles. You have every quality a good Alpha should have. Plus Mom’s power was directly passed down to you. That would make you the heir. It’s not gone, just latent.” Lydia said, rolling her eyes. Stiles looked at them all individually. When he got to Derek, he watched Derek shift his head, ever so slightly, exposing a bit of his neck. Stiles knew the gesture. “Plus if Scott submits to you, then it would severe all connections with the Alpha. You dreamed about the bus last night. He called you out there. This would be good.” Lydia explained while dipping a spoon into her cup.  
“Okay how do I do it?” Scott asked hesitantly, looking at Stiles. Stiles could hear the fear in his voice.  
“Dude I don’t know. I wasn’t trained for Alphadom.”   
“That’s not a word Stiles,” Derek huffed.  
“Well it is now Sourwolf.” Stiles sneered. John chuckled as he watched them bicker. He exchanged a knowing look with his daughter, who rolled her eyes at her brother’s obliviousness.  
“Yes you were Stiles. You and your sister both were. We wanted you both to be good leaders.” The Sheriff said firmly. “You just have to let a little bit of your spark take over. Your mother explained it to be similar to a Wolf bite, but you’re bringing the wolf, and whomever else you give the mark to, under your protection. It can be human, wolf, banshee, and when you form the bond with the Hale Alpha, you will both give each other respective marks.”  
“Mom and Tally were the Alphas.” Stiles specified. John nodded.  
“Talia Hale and Claudie were thick as thieves from grade school up. According to their families, it was very clear they were the next Alpha pair, even if they had not been next in line.”  
“Okay but I would have given the Alpha power to Lydia,” Stiles stated. Everyone looked at him funny, including Lydia.  
“Why would you do that?” She whispered. Lydia knew her brother better than anyone on the planet, but she was most definitely not prepared for that.  
“Well, ya know. Gosh didn’t you guys ever see it? Laura and Lyds were closer than Laura and I by tenfold at least. They would have no doubt made the better Dynamite Duo.” John held out another milkshake for his son, impressed with him.  
“You saw that as a ten-year-old?” Cora asked. Stiles glanced around, and froze for a moment on Derek’s expression. He felt like Derek had a window to his soul, looking straight through.  
“Nah, Laura loved Lyds from when we were talking age.” He scooped a heaping spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.   
“That’s why I wouldn’t have let you give me the Alpha power. I wouldn’t have ever picked up on that. Laura would no doubt have given up ‘Alphadom.’ She didn’t want it anyway.” Lydia mumbled. She was trying to be sensitive for the wolves in the room, but the two Hale’s whipped round to face her.  
“What do you mean she didn’t want it?” Cora whispered.  
“She told me one night that she didn’t feel like the responsibility was hers. She felt that it was supposed to pass over her.” Lydia said softly.  
“Which means Derek, congratulations, you were gonna be stuck with me! Unless you abdicated to Cora.” Stiles cackled and gave the man a cheeky grin. Derek glared at Stiles.  
“Stiles leave Derek alone,” the Sheriff chided. Stiles huffed and focused on Scott.  
“So Scott, are you following?”   
“Kind of,” he said in a small weak voice.  
“You got the bit about the joint Alpha thing?” Scott nodded. “You got the bit where Derek and I would have been the Alphas?” Scott nodded again. “What aren’t you getting?”  
“How I didn’t notice you practically lived at the Hale house when we were little.” Stiles cracked a smile.  
“Wasn’t hard to miss dude. We had sleepovers like once a week at the most.” Scott nodded slowly.   
“Okay I think I get it.”  
“Awesome, now all we have to do is break your connection to the Alpha, and figure out what happened on that bus.”  
“I should have known that was you,” the Sheriff said with a sigh, looking at his son. Everyone had been given milkshakes, though Derek was glaring at his, so he put the blender away. Stiles nudged the cup toward Derek, whose gaze shot up to the boy.  
“It’s not gonna bite,” Stiles whispered. Derek rolled his eyes, but took a drink none the less. “And it so wasn’t me. It was the Alpha, and possibly Scott.”   
“And we are going to figure out what happened how?” Cora asked. “Because we kind of need to know.”  
“He has to go back. To the bus.” Derek growled. Stiles turned around to look at him. It was one of the first things he had said all night.  
“And that will?”  
“That will help his senses remember what happened. Smell, sight, use his senses to remember.” Derek didn’t take his eyes of Stiles as he said this, a fact neither of them noticed, but the rest of the kitchen did. Even clueless Scott.   
“Well I am going to pretend I did not hear you were going to break into my crime scene and I’m also going to bed. Goodnight, and from now on, you better keep me in the loop.” The Sheriff kissed both of his children on the forehead, and even stooped to do the same to Cora. He patted Derek on the back and gave Scott a nod before ascending the stairs.   
“What’s with the show of affection?” Scott asked.  
“Because he half raised them dumb ass.” Lydia scoffed. Scott slouched and didn’t say anything else. “Stiles, bring Scott and Derek back to the bus. Between you three, I believe you can figure it out.”  
“What about us?” Cora asked.   
“We have things to discuss.”  
“Such as?”  
“Such as THINGS.” Lydia stressed. A look of recognition dawned on Cora’s face.  
“Gotcha. THINGS.” Cora hugged Stiles and Lydia followed.  
“Remember what I told you iskra.” She turned to glare at Derek. “You keep him safe or so help me god I will make you regret it.” Derek’s eyes went wide, but he nodded. Stiles just rolled his eyes.  
“Why did you call him iskra?” Scott asked.  
“Because he’s a spark.” Lydia smiled and linked arms with Cora.  
“Well boys, I’m driving.” Stiles grabbed his keys and lead the way out the door.  
“You have got to be kidding me.” Derek growled. “Why did you choose this car?”   
“I didn’t,” Stiles glared back. “Mom did.” Derek recoiled in shock.  
“It’s the same-”  
“Down to the names carved in the backseat.” Stiles whispered before swinging in. Derek jumped into the back and remembered the day clearly. Stiles was about seven and he was fifteen. Claudia was driving them back to the Stilinski house when Stiles took a nail to the door. He carved M.S and grinned at Derek, who reached over and carved out a D.H. When Claudia had asked what they were doing, Derek blushed and stammered before Stiles said something far too eloquent for a seven-year-old. Derek ran his fingers over the carvings and looked up to find Stiles staring at him. “Put your seatbelt on.”   
The drive was quiet and awkward in Scott’s opinion. Derek Hale was weird, and Scott didn’t trust him. He had hurt Stiles, maybe. Scott couldn’t figure it out, but something was up between them, and until he knew what, Scott would not trust Derek.


End file.
